


Safe Harbour

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nesting, Omega Kylo Ren, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: After a planetary siege goes better than expected, Hux returns earlier to his quarters than planned. He certainly did not expect to find Kylo Ren in his bedroom, hiding within a pile of blankets and pillows.





	Safe Harbour

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for kyluxomegaverse week on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kyluxomegaverse/) and [tumblr](https://kyluxaboweek.tumblr.com/) and it encompasses Day 3 and Day 4, nesting/cuddling and scents. I just think the whole nesting thing is really cute okay

The siege of the planet took significantly less time than Hux had anticipated. While he’d thought instructing the Stormtroopers to target the statues of the gods the society worshipped would have an effect, he hadn’t expected to receive a holocall from the planet’s government begging to surrender after only the first had been toppled. The subsequent negotiation had been almost too easy, including a promise to rebuild the statue in question, and while Hux was surprised that it had all taken about half the time he’d expected it to, he certainly wasn’t displeased.

It was nearing the night cycle, so he decided to retire from the bridge once the terms were set, intending to finish a few reports and perhaps even get in some time to work on some new blueprints. Time was hard to come by these days, so Hux was grateful for any he managed to get. And with his schedule having him marked as busy for a number of hours still, it was unlikely anyone would bother him unless there was some sort of emergency.

Arriving at the door to his quarters, Hux opened the door and stepped inside, unable to help letting a pleased little smile slip out now that he was alone. Savouring ones victories was important, after all. Perhaps he’d have a drink while he worked, something nice to end the day with.

A noise from the other room erased all thoughts of pleasant ways to spend the evening. Hux immediately drew his blaster and made his way towards the bedroom, where the noise had come from. Who could have possibly infiltrated his bedroom? Was it an operative from the planet they’d just conquered? Perhaps an assassin, lying in wait for Hux to return from a false surrender? Had this been the plan all along?

Hux slammed his hand on the door controls and immediately ducked through the doorway, blaster out. Scanning the room quickly, all he found was a pile of blankets and pillows on his bed. He didn’t have time to think that strange before a head poked itself out of the pile and Hux immediately fixed his aim on it, only relaxing his grip on the trigger when he recognized a familiar mess of dark hair.

“Kriff, Ren, I nearly shot you!” Hux chastised as he put his blaster back in its holster, adrenaline still surging through his veins.

Ren just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping open, finally managing to speak after a moment too long. “…You weren’t supposed to be back yet.”

“What are you _doing_ here?” Hux asked, caught emotionally between relief that it was just Ren, anger at Ren for stealing into his quarters without permission, and confusion as to why in the stars he would have done that.

“I… _you weren’t supposed to be back yet_ ,” Ren insisted, shrinking in on himself a little, his cheeks quickly turning red.

Since Ren didn’t seem interested in giving him any straight answers, Hux took in the scene again. Ren had taken all of his blankets and pillows, including extras from his closet and some that Ren might have brought with him, and constructed a small fort out of them on his bed. It was – oh. Understanding hit Hux like a freighter. Ren was _nesting_. Hux sniffed the air a little, getting a whiff of the omega’s familiar sweet scent, but he didn’t detect even a hint of heat coming off him. Strange.

“Why are you nesting in my bed?” Hux asked, hoping being more direct would get him more answers. “Please don’t tell me it’s because you destroyed yours.”

“I didn’t!” Ren insisted, immediately getting defensive and retreating further into the nest he’d built. “I just. I wanted to. And you weren’t here, so.”

That explained absolutely nothing and Hux wanted to tell him so, but it was clear Ren was in one of his difficult moods. Perhaps that was the reason for the nest, but it still didn’t explain why he’d done it _here_. He and Ren slept together sometimes, yes, but they certainly weren’t mates. It was a simple arrangement between two people of equal rank to help each other out when biology demanded it and a way to relieve the ever-present tension between them. Despite the occasional wondering of what making something more of it might be like, Hux knew that wasn’t going to happen, so he never allowed more than giving it a passing thought.

Hux took a step closer, slowing his pace when he saw Ren retreat a little further into the nest, approaching as he would a wounded animal. Ren bared his teeth, but relaxed a little when Hux slowed down, coming up to the edge of the bed but not invading the nest without Ren’s permission. Closer now, he could see that Ren had also stolen one of his undershirts out of the laundry to go with the blankets.

“Is your heat due soon? Is that why?” Hux asked, gentler than he’d meant to.

Ren turned away, still blushing madly, and muttered, “No.”

“Were you upset?” Hux asked again, not entirely sure why he was more concerned about knowing why rather than getting Ren out of his space.

“Yes,” Ren said quietly, fussing a little with one off the blankets to keep from looking at Hux.

“And you came and nested here for comfort.” It wasn’t a question this time, but Ren gave a hesitant little nod anyway.

It was strange seeing Ren like this, so subdued. He was an omega, yes, but he was far fiercer than most alphas Hux had met, had put many a jumped up alpha in their place with his fists. Even when they had sex, it wasn’t the case of the shy, helpless omega being seduced by the aggressive, overbearing alpha. Ren was needy, insatiable sometimes, but he was never ashamed. He’d beg Hux for more, for Hux to fuck him harder, would take a pounding or ride his cock and love every minute of it.

To see him defensive and embarrassed, clearly caught in a vulnerable state he hadn’t intended to ever be seen in, did something to Hux. Maybe it was just hormones, pheromones, and instincts coming together and making a mess of things as they usually did, but Hux couldn’t bring himself to mock Ren. Despite himself, he wanted to be gentle with him, to _help_ him. If his scent on his sheets and clothes could help, surely he himself could do so as well?

“May I come in?” Hux asked, waiting for Ren’s consent.

Ren’s upper lip curled briefly in warning, but he relaxed when Hux just stood patiently. “Why?”

“I would think my scent would be even more comforting direct from the source.”

Ren eyed him suspiciously, assessing, then shifted a bit and moved the blankets to make room, gesturing for Hux to come in. Hux quickly removed his boots and outer tunic, leaving him in his jodhpurs, undershirt, and socks. He then climbed in, making himself comfortable. He had to admit, it certainly was cozy.

Hux didn’t get much more time to adjust before Ren was on him, burying his face in his neck and taking a deep inhale. Ren shuddered a bit and then his whole body relaxed, pressing tightly against Hux. While Ren’s eagerness to cuddle hadn’t been what Hux had expected – though he likely should have – he found himself wrapping his arms around Ren, holding him close. Despite having sex as often as they did, this was something they’d never done before.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hux asked, unsure exactly what he was supposed to be doing here, guided only by a vague instinct that told him to help Ren however he could.

“Not right now,” Ren said, words muffled against Hux’s skin. “Just want to stay like this.”

Okay, he could do that. Hesitantly, Hux started petting Ren with one hand, through his hair and down his back and then up again. Ren shifted a little, snuffling against Hux’s neck, and made a small noise of pleasure. He liked it, then. Hux knew he shouldn’t have been as pleased as he was that he was doing something Ren liked, but he couldn’t help the swell of pride that washed over him.

The stayed like that, both of them unmoving save shifting minutely to find more comfortable positions. Hux knew he wasn’t going to get any work done tonight, at least not anytime soon, not with the way Ren clung to him like he was the only safe harbour in the storm that Ren’s emotions so often were. It was an uncomfortable realization that he was enjoying this, that he _wanted_ to make Ren feel good, but he couldn’t help it. Ren had sought him out, had surrounded himself with Hux’s scent in order to feel better; how could he not take satisfaction in that, in being able to provide what Ren needed?

This changed things, he knew, but Hux didn’t want to worry about that now. A quiet rumbling sound broke the silence of the room and it took Hux a few moments to realize it was Ren, purring contentedly against him. That was another thing that had never happened before, even when they were both completely fucked out after one of Ren’s heats.

 _Changed, indeed_ , Hux thought, tightening his hold on Ren with one arm as he continued to pet him with the other hand. Reports, blueprints, determining what exactly was happening between them, all of it could wait. For now, Hux just held his omega close in the nest and let Ren take in as much of his scent and himself as he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) too


End file.
